Darth Vader
This article is about Darth Vader. You may be looking for the character's original persona. Darth Vader (formerly known as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker) is a central character in the Star Wars saga, appearing as one of the main antagonists in all three original Star Wars trilogy films alongside his master, and as the main protagonist in the prequel trilogy as Anakin. He is one of the most popular antagonists featured among the Disney Villains but did not originate from Disney and has since become a icon of "fallen heroes". He remains an antagonist until the events of Return of the Jedi, when he sacrifices his life to save his son Luke Skywalker from his master Darth Sidious, who was really the true traitor and enemy of the Galactic Republic that Mace Windu warned him of in the Clone Wars and fulfilling the Prophecy as the Chosen One; becoming a protagonist once again. Background Personality After embracing the Dark side of the Force, Anakin Skywalker's personality changed almost completely. He was now rattled and terrifying, though after his defeat on Mustafar by Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was no longer as arrogant and overconfident as he previously was. Although he regained confidence in himself, it was never the point of being cocky or conceited. Vader was very calm, level-headed and patient, as he rarely lost his temper and had very good control over his emotions, something was not able to do in his youth. Vader had an extremely low tolerance of failure (as he only tolerated failure seven times), and he did not get along at all with higher-ranking officers in the Imperial military. He had little tolerance for those who disrespect him, nearly choking Admiral Conan Antonio Motti to death when he disrespected him and challenge his powers of the Force. Many higher-ranking naval officers disliked the Sith Lord and his "sorcerer's ways", for no apparent reason. Despite his bad relationship with higher-ranking officers in the military, Vader did got along quite well with the clone troopers. Because of his former status as a slave, Vader also had distress when the concept of slavery is brought up. Despite his actions, Vader apparently believed he was doing what was good for the galaxy. However, in truth, he felt extremely guilty and remorseful for his actions to the point were he developed a deep self-loathing, and even nearly committed suicide at one point. Vader was cold, cruel, aggressive, violent, brutal and merciless towards his enemies, as he was perfectly willing to terrorize, threaten and torture them, and even murder them in cold-blood, though usually only as a last resort. However, he did not seem take pleasure out of it, unlike his intensely sadistic master Darth Sidious. Despite his negative traits of his, there was some trace of Anakin left, as Vader still had a sense of honor, justice, good morals, naïve and was honest (at least most of the time). Vader was seemingly unfailingly loyal to Sidious; he was the closest thing he had to a friend. However, he secretly hated his master for deceiving him and ruining his life, and secretly planned to overthrow him one day with his own apprentice. The only reason Vader continued to serve Sidious after losing his wife was because Sidious was all he had left; he was the only one that would accept him. All-in-all, Vader was only truly loyal to people he still cared about, like his son Luke, as he did everything possible to protect Luke from Sidious. Near the end of his life, Vader believed he was irredeemable and there was no good left in him, however, when his son Luke was being tortured by Sidious, he broke away from the dark side of the force, and becoming whole once again, sacrificed himself to save his son from Sidious; redeemed by his Luke's love, Vader made peace with his son before became one with the Force and was reunited with his loved ones. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' As the Chosen One, Vader was immensely powerful, and had an amazingly strong connection to the Force. He also possessed the potential to become the most powerful force user in the history of the galaxy. However, after being burned alive on Mustafar and forced to become a cyborg, he never reached his full potential, as the physical and emotional trauma caused by his transformation greatly limited his ability to access and control the Force. Nevertheless, Vader still became one of the most powerful Force users in the history of the galaxy. **'Telekinesis:' Vader was a master of Telekinesis, which he used either as offensive or defense. **'Force rage:' Vader utilized Force rage to channel his anger to increase his speed, strength and ferocity. **'Force choke:' Vader was a well known user of the Force choke, which he often used to either weaken his enemies or execute his Naval officers for incompetence. **'Tutaminis:' Vader utilized Tutaminis to dissipate concentrated energy such as blasterbolts or lightsaber blades. **'Force deflection:' Vader utilized Force deflection, to deflect incoming attacks with or without his lightsaber. **'Kinetite:' Vader utilized Kinetite to subdue his opponents. **'Force Destruction:' Vader utilized Force Destruction to immobilize his opponents. **'Force barrier:' Vader utilized Force barrier, to created a barrier or wall of force energy around himself or his allies. **'Protection bubble:' Vader utilized protection bubble to create a defensive sphere around his body. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Vader was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and a very gifted duelist. He also possessed the potential to become the most skilled lightsaber duelist in the history of the galaxy. However, after being burned alive on Mustafar and forced to become a cyborg, he never reached his full potential, as his armored suit greatly limited his mobility. Nevertheless, Vader still became one of the deadliest lightsaber duelists in the history of the galaxy. **'Shii-Cho:' Vader was highly skilled in Shii-Cho. **'Makashi:' Vader was highly skilled in Makashi. **'Soresu:' Vader was highly skilled in Soresu. **'Aratu:' Vader was highly skilled in Aratu. **'Djem So:' Vader was extremely skilled in Djem So, considered by many to be the most proficient practitioner of the style. **'Niman:' Vader was highly skilled in Niman. **'Juyo: '''After becoming a cyborg, Vader studied Juyo and became highly skilled in the form. Weapons and Equipment Lightsabers Vader's valued weapon and possession was his lightsaber, he had only had 3 lightsabers. *'First Lightsaber:' Anakin's built his first lightsaber on on Ilum, it would remain in his possession until it was destroyed on Geonosis in the Separatist Droid Factory while fighting Geonosian soldiers; during Anakin and Padmé's attempt to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi. He briefly fought Dooku with a spare blue lightsaber until he was defeated. *'Second Lightsaber:' Anakin built a slightly different blue lightsaber and used it throughout his Jedi career and the entirety of the Clone Wars. He used this weapon through ''Revenge of the Sith, even after having fallen to the Dark Side and throughout the fall of the Galactic Republic. He lost this weapon to Obi Wan when he was heavily mutilated on Mustafar, leading to the latter keeping it for 19 years after. Luke Skywalker was given this weapon after meeting Obi Wan and used it while part of the Rebel Alliance. Luke had no proper training and was forced to improvise his attacks with it. He lost it in his duel with Vader, causing it to fall down Cloud City's airshafts. It then resurfaced and ended up in the hands of Finn, who fought Kylo Ren with it. *'Third Lightsaber:' Vader built this lightsaber some time after his fall to the Dark side of the Force at the end of the Clone Wars. To replaced the one he lost during his duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar. When he originally joined the Sith, Vader simply continued wielding his second lightsaber that he created as Anakin Skywalker. However, this lightsaber was taken from him by Obi-Wan after his defeat at the Jedi Master's hands on Mustafar. Deprived of his weapon, Vader was forced to create a new one. Film Appearances ''Revenge of the Sith'' After Anakin turned to the Dark Side, he became Palpatine's new apprentice Darth Vader and led an army of Clone Troopers to the Jedi Temple and killed all the Jedi, including the younglings. After all the Jedi in the temple were slaughtered, Palpatine sent Vader to the Mustafar System and eliminated Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist Leaders. Anakin was soon to engage his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi in a ferocious lightsaber duel and was ultimately defeated. His legs and left arm were cut off and Obi-Wan regretfully left him to burn to death beside a lava river. Though horribly burned and disfigured by the flames of Mustafar, Vader was able to keep himself alive with the Force, his unbreakable will and sheer hatred. He was soon rescued by Palpatine (now Emperor of the Galactic Empire) and was taken back to Coruscant for medical treatment where he would be concealed behind a mask for the rest of his life. He was last seen beside Emperor Palpatine viewing the construction of the Death Star. ''A New Hope'' When plans for the Empire's new weapon, the Death Star were stolen by Rebel spies, Vader was assigned to retrieve the plans. His ship and men captured a Rebel Tantive VI star ship where they captured Princess Leia. When they couldn't find the plans aboard the ship, Vader assumed they were hidden in the escape pod that R2-D2 and C-3PO were in and sent a squadron of Troopers down to retrieve them while he returned to the Death Star. Vader tortured Princess Leia to make her tell where the Rebels secret base was but she would not give in. When the Empire captured the Millennium Falcon, Vader ordered scanning crew to check every inch of the ship. Meanwhile through the force, he began to feel the presence of his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi aboard the station. After many years, he came face to face with Obi-Wan once again and engaged him in a lightsaber duel that led to Obi-Wan's tragic fate. When the Rebels commenced their attack on the Death Star, Vader joined the fight with two Pilots beside him. He easily took out many of the fighters by himself and just when he was about to destroy Luke, Han and Chewbacca appeared out of nowhere and fired on the Imperials, sending Vader spiralling away. When the Rebels succeeded in destroying the Death Star, Vader managed to gain control of his ship and fled the scene. ''The Empire Strikes Back'' Three years later, Vader tracks the location of the Rebels' new secret base on the Ice Planet, Hoth. From space, aboard his Imperial Starfighter, he oversaw the Battle of Hoth, dispatching Imperial AT-AT and AT-ST walkers against Luke Skywalker and Rogue Squadron. Vader was later summoned by Emperor Palpatine via hologram, where Palpatine confirmed that Luke is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker, and thus plans to seduce him to the Dark Side of the Force, as well. At Cloud City, on the Planet Bespin, Vader arranged a trap for Han Solo, Princess Leia, and Chewbacca, aided by Boba Fett, as well as Han's friend Lando Calrissian. Vader then began to arrange for Luke Skywalker to be frozen in a carbonite chamber and delivered to the Emperor, but chose to test it first on Solo. Afterwards, he handed him over to Boba Fett, who flew Han to Jabba's Palace on Tatooine, aboard his ship, Slave I. Vader then engaged Luke in a lightsaber duel, which ended when he cut off Luke's right hand. Vader then revealed to Luke that he is his father. He made a proposal for Luke to join him, where he would complete Luke's training, and have him rule the galaxy alongside him, but Luke refused and narrowly escaped Cloud City. ''Return of the Jedi'' On the second Death Star, Vader awaited the arrival of Emperor Palpatine, who had decided to personally oversee the completion of the new space station. Through the Force, Vader anticipated that Luke, in his compassion for him, would ultimately surrender himself, and attempt to turn him back to the Light Side of the Force, determined to rekindle the spirit of his true self, Anakin Skywalker. Together, Vader and Luke met the Emperor in his throne room aboard the Death Star, where the Emperor started playing upon Luke's fear for his friends' safety. Intent on using Luke as a pawn to kill his own father, and thus take his place at Palpatine's side, he provokes Luke to engage Vader in a lightsaber duel. Even Vader made an attempt to provoke Luke, which caused him to retailiate in anger, but after cutting off his father's right hand and noticing mechanical wires underneath that match his own right hand, Luke throws away his lightsaber and tells the Emperor that he refuses to turn to the Dark Side. Vader then watches as the Emperor slowly tortures Luke with fierce Force Lightning attacks. Writhing in agony, Luke pleads for Vader to save him. Seeing that his son is dying, Vader ultimately betrays his Sith Master who was really the true traitor and enemy of the Galactic Republic that Mace Windu warned him about in the Clone wars by picking him up and hurling him down a reactor shaft, thus fulfilling the ancient Jedi Prophecy of the 'Chosen One' and redeeming himself. Luke drags Anakin to the ramp of an Imperial Shuttle, where Anakin has Luke remove his helmet and mask, wanting to see him with his own eyes. Anakin tells Luke to leave him, though Luke doesn't want to. Anakin tells Luke that he was right about him, and with his dying words, he says for Luke to tell his sister he was right. After a final smile, Anakin dies. On Endor, Luke cremates his father's armor, mask, and helmet, and during the Rebel Alliance's celebration, Luke sees Anakin's spirit appear beside fellow Jedi Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan. Television Appearance ''Star Wars Rebels Darth Vader appears in the Disney XD animated series ''Star Wars Rebels, once again voiced by James Earl Jones who originally provided his voice in the Original Trilogy and Revenge of the Sith. In the series, he tasks the Empire's Inquisitors to hunt down the remaining Jedi Knights who may have survived the Great Jedi Purge. ''Spark of Rebellion In the extended cut of the television pilot, Darth Vader makes a brief appearance during the opening of the film where he is briefing his fateful servant, The Grand Inquisitor with new orders from the Emperor. Even though the Jedi have been wiped out, the Sith have foreseen a new threat: The Children of The Force. Under the command of his Master, the Emperor, Vader gave the Inquisitor the task to hunt down this new enemy and if they do not serve the Empire they should be eliminated along with any surviving Jedi who will attempt to train them. The Siege of Lothal Following the rescue of Kanan Jarrus over Mustafar and the death of the Inquisitor, rumors of what had happened became known, riots and uprisings begun to occur on several worlds. Concerned at the rise in rebel activity, the Emperor sent Vader to Lothal with Grand Moff Tarkin to end the growing rebellion. thumb|250px|Vader duels against Kanan Jarrus. Following his arrival, Vader met with Agent Kallus and Minister Tua to discuss his plans on dealing with the Rebels. Vader then had Kallus escort the Minister to her shuttle, where she was killed and the incident was blamed on the Rebels. When the Rebels tried to steal a shuttle to make their escape, Vader and his Stormtroopers surrounded them. Vader engaged the leader of the Rebels, Kanan Jarrus, and his apprentice, Ezra Bridger, in a lightsaber duel. He was easily able to overpower them and attempted to kill Ezra with his own lightsaber until Kanan intervened. Zeb and Sabine used thermal detonators to cause an AT-DP to fall on him, but he survived and used the force to lift the burning walker off him. The Rebels fled the scene with a stolen shuttle and instead of pursing them, he let them go. Vader then allowed the Rebels to escape through the blockade, letting them lead him to his true target; the Rebel fleet. Vader took his TIE Fighter to attack the Rebel fleet, destroying most of the fighters and severely damaging the command ship. During the fight, Vader sensed that his former apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, was alive and part of the Rebel fleet. When two Star Destroyers arrived, Vader tried to stop the Rebels from escaping, but lost them when they jumped into hyperspace and he got caught in the tractor beam. Following his victory, Vader contacted the Emperor and informed him that Skywalker's apprentice was still alive and in league with the Rebels. Both Vader and the Emperor were pleased by this, knowing she could lead them to other Jedi survivors, even Obi-Wan Kenobi, whom Vader was still obsessed with seeking revenge upon for his defeat on Mustfar. The Emperor urged Vader to be patient when searching for his former master and then ordered him to send another Inquisitor to hunt the Rebels down. Video Games Disney INFINITY 3.0 Darth Vader is set to appear in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Attractions Darth Vader is featured in the show Jedi Training Academy at Disneyland and Disney's Hollywood Studios. He is also meetable during Star Wars Weekends. He also appears in Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. Relationships See also: Anakin Skywalker/Relationships Padmé Amidala Even as Vader, Anakin still loved Padmé very much but felt great guilt for his actions against her. Despite his love for his wife, Padmé's life and their children was one of the main reasons Anakin had become the merciless Darth Vader in the first place. After becoming Vader, Padmé was horrified but tried to reason with Vader to stop his crusade. Vader believed she had sided with Obi-Wan and, clouded by his anger, strangles her with Force choke. However, he releases her from it, when she loses consciousness, but was still horrified to see what he had done afterwards. Before her death, Padmé still believed there was still good left in Vader, and that one day he could be saved with the survival of their children. Obi-Wan Kenobi thumb|250px|Vader battles Obi-Wan for the last time. Prior to his conversion to the Dark Side, Obi-Wan was Vader's mentor and friend. Obi-Wan was also indirectly responsible for Vader's current condition as their battle against each other caused Vader to sustain severe burns and injuries that led to his requirement of the suit. After falling to the Dark side of the Force, Vader was convinced by Palpatine that every single Jedi, including Obi-Wan, was plotting to overthrow the Republic and from then on Vader hated Obi-Wan. When Obi-Wan discovered Anakin's fall to the dark side, he was heartbroken and at first refused to fight and kill Vader, but reluctantly agreed to do so when Yoda insisted that Obi-Wan needed to put his "brother" out of his misery. During their epic duel on Mustafar, Obi-Wan kept trying to find a trace of his former pupil in the monster that he had become, but Vader coldly rebuffed all his pleas and Obi-Wan eventually accepted that Anakin was gone. After Obi-Wan dismembered Vader and won the battle, he couldn't bring himself to murder his enemy in cold blood and remorsefully left Vader on Mustafar. Over the years, Vader's hate for Obi-Wan grew even more as he became obsessed with revenge against him and all Jedi. Vader was so obssessed that he became dedicated to locating him, but did not succeed because Palpatine was convinced that Obi-Wan was not worth the effort. He finally encountered Obi-Wan nineteen years later on the first Death Star. Vader engaged Obi-Wan in a final lightsaber duel, expressing contempt for his former master because of his advancing age. When Obi-Wan left himself wide open, Vader cut down his former master without mercy or remorse. Luke Skywalker thumb|250px|Vader with his son, Luke. Luke, along with Leia, is Vader's surviving child, and the source of the humanity inside Vader. Though unaware that his unborn child was actually going to be twins, Anakin sought after a way to save them and Padmé after seeing a vision of their deaths. After Anakin had become Vader, the twins were miraculously born before Padmé died. After being told that Padmé had died, Vader becomes devastated by the death of his wife and apparent death of his unborn child, ultimately completing his transformation into a Sith. Vader did not meet his son until 19 years later when he sensed that his connection to the Force was unusually powerful. The two would become mortal enemies over their differing viewpoints of freedom and the Force, both unaware of the other's true identity as Luke had believed Vader had murdered his father. However, when Vader discovered the truth behind his ties with Luke, their relationship as enemies took a different turn; the discovery rekindled the love he had as Anakin for his family and sought to protect Luke from Palpatine, but Vader's influence still led him to desire turning Luke to the Dark Side. Luke had a hard time coming to terms that Vader was his father, but desired to redeem him instead, even though Anakin was believed to be lost. Seeing Luke tortured at the hands of Palpatine was the catalyst that revived Anakin from Vader and, in an act of love, Vader killed Palpatine to save his son, becoming Anakin again. Luke, presented with his father in his last moments, saw who his father was at last and Anakin thanked him for never giving up hope in saving him. Leia Organa Vader did not meet his daughter until she was a young adult. By that point, his first encounter with his daughter was a cruel twist of fate, as Vader, unaware that Leia was his own child, treated her as an enemy to the Empire and severely tortured her aboard the Death Star, all before letting Wilhuff Tarkin destroy her surrogate home Alderaan. Leia in turn saw Vader as a monster that was willing to destroy the weak. However, after learning of his relationship with Leia when he probed Luke's mind, Vader came into shock that he had two children who survived, feeling extremely guilty and remorseful as a result for what he did to Leia. Before dying, Vader told Luke to tell his sister that he was right that there was still good left in him, as Vader did not want Leia to believe he was a monster, but as a man who had now redeemed himself for the freedom of the galaxy. Gallery Trivia *Darth Vader is one of the most iconic and popular Lucasfilm villains, with his popularity being comparable to that of the other Disney Villains. *Vader is briefly mentioned in the DuckTales episode "All Ducks on Deck", when the Phantom Blot is comparing himself to other villains: "I make Darth Vader look as scary as the hood ornament of a '53 Buick!" At the time the episode aired, Disney had not acquired the rights to Star Wars yet. *In Toy Story 2, there is a spoof of Vader's famous line (No, I'' am your father) when Emperor Zurg reveals himself to Buzz Lightyear. The same film also briefly had Buzz Lightyear mimicking Darth Vader's breathing in the beginning. In addition, Zurg, when encountering Buzz Lightyear in the beginning of the same film also paraphrases Darth Vader's line when about to duel Obi-Wan Kenobi from ''A New Hope. **In the sequel, Toy Story 3, Big Baby throws Lotso into the dumpster, similar to Vader's redemption by defeating Emperor Palpatine. **Vader's line to Leia when ordering for her arrest was also parodied with Bad Buzz in the same film. Coincidentally, both Bad Buzz and Darth Vader were seduced by the bad guy (Lotso and Palpatine, respectively), although in the former's case, it was closer to being brainwashed. *In Wreck-It Ralph, which was released in theaters only 4 days after Lucasfilm was bought by Disney, Ralph mimics Vader's breathing when he breathes through a candy straw while hiding out in a chocolate pond. *His voice actor, James Earl Jones, would later go on to voice Mufasa in The Lion King. Ironically, the shoe would be on the other foot in these roles: Specifically, Vader, later revealed to be Luke's father, had Luke's uncle Owen Lars murdered, while Mufasa, Simba's father, would end up murdered by Simba's uncle. When Mufasa is an ghost, his voice sounded very similar. *A scuba mask was used to make Darth Vader's infamous breathing noise. *In the extended version of Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, Darth Vader's character design is close to the original concept that was used during the early production of A New Hope. External links *[[w:c:starwars:Anakin Skywalker|Darth Vader (Anakin Skywalker) on Wookiepedia (the Star Wars Wiki)]] *Soul Calibur Wiki - Darth Vader nl:Darth Vader Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Magic Users Category:Servants Category:Henchmen Category:Iconic characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Pilots Category:Cyborgs Category:Knights Category:Orphans Category:Lords Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Ghosts Category:Alternate Forms Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Star Tours characters Category:Sith Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Galactic Empire Characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:Main Antagonists Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Pseudonym Users Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Grandparents Category:Video game bosses Category:Anti-villains Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes